Doctor Who: The console of evil
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: When Rose wakes up to find the 3rd Doctor,it's clear there's something wrong. While Rose and the 3rd Doctor try to work out what caused Rose to time travel down the Doctor's timeline, a evil Professor Layton and various other videogame characters trap gamers inside their 3DS games.
1. Chapter 1: The power of Layton

Aaron picked up his 3DS. If there was one thing he felt like doing now, it was playing Professor Layton. He pressed the on button carefully and the screens came on, to reveal the familiar buildings of Monte D'or swirling round. He loaded the game. The title, "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask' appeared on the top screen. He selected 'continue' with the stylus and clicked on the top profile. Aaron decided to skip the entire 'the story so far' part, as he was quite certain he didn't have dementia. Clicking the magnifying glass icon, he used the stylus to move the magnifying glass on the top screen around. A familiar clown, who had once been caught in balloons, caught his attention. He moved the magnifying glass over and touched the screen. An exclamation mark appeared. Just as he expected. A puzzle. Skipping the dialogue, Aaron read the information on what he had to do clearly and clicked the 'hints' button. He had plenty of hint coins anyway. It asked him if he wanted to reveal the first hint. He touched 'Yes'.

Professor Layton appeared on the top screen.

"A true archaeologist would work it out for himself."

Aaron stared. That wasn't supposed to happen. He touched 'Yes' again.

"A true archaeologist would work it out for himself."

He touched 'Yes' confidently. He wasn't going to let that smug Professor win.

"A true archaeologist would work it out for himself."

Professor Layton stretched his arms out of the 3DS. At first, Aaron thought it was a 3D effect, but then Professor Layton grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into the screen. Aaron screamed. This wasn't fair.

"You will now obey my commands and work out the puzzles for yourself."

* * *

Rose opened her eyes. A curly, white haired man stared back. He wore a strange,black jacket and a turquoise blue shirt.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the medical room of UNIT Headquarters." The man explained. "You were found in the middle of a busy road. You could have died."

"But I was with him. The Doctor. We were waiting in a queue for Fish and chips."

"My dear girl, are you alright? I'm the Doctor."

"But you're not. I mean, you can't be. The Doctor has a bigger forehead."

"Have you ever heard the term regeneration?"

"No. What's that?"

"It's where a time lord changes his face. It appears you are supposed to be with a later incarnation than mine."

Rose snorted.

"Yeah, right. Who do you think you are? James Bond?"

"This is not the time for disbelief. Something has appeared to have caused you to time travel however many years into my future's past and we're going to find out what. Before we do,however, you have not introduced yourself."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Tyler. Unless, of course, you're married?"

"No, just single. I have a boyfriend, but my Doctor's taken over my life at the moment. Sort of."

"I do seem to have a habit of taking over other's lives. Anyway, Miss Tyler, I shall have to introduce you to the Brigadier."

* * *

Aaron looked around. Blackness surrounded him. Among the blackness were people like him. Others who had played the game. Kids around his age, young woman, young men, old men, old women… A whole mixture of ages. Professor Layton turned round.

"You are all my new apprentices. You will be joining me and my companions Luke and Emmy as we explore Monte D'or. I am hoping that this will teach you a valuable lesson about the true way to solve puzzles."

"NO." Aaron found himself shouting. "I'm going nowhere with you. All these years of playing Professor Layton, I thought you were a hero. Oh, how I was wrong. You're nothing more than a dictator."

"You will kindly obey my instructions or you will never leave the game."

"Then so be it!"

Professor Layton pointed dramatically at Aaron. A blue light beam shot out and hit Aaron in the chest. Professor Layton laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: Request of the timelords

"So, Miss Tyler, do you care to explain what a woman as nice looking as yourself was doing lying on the middle of a road?" the Brigadier asked, sat behind a small, wooden desk.

"I dunno. One minute I was with the Doctor, the next…I woke up here."

"I assume you mean a past Doctor? Or perhaps a future one?"

"One from my future, Brigadier. Miss Tyler's description doesn't strike me of even bearing a resemblance to my two previous incarnations."

Rose wondered what this Doctor's previous incarnation looked like. Was he older still? In fact,was his first incarnation the oldest out of them all?

"Well, while we work out how exactly we will get you back to your own time, during your time here, you will be expected to work as the Doctor's assistant. I assume you're familiar with this role?"

"Well, yeah. I've been travelling for more than a year now."

"Good. And I also assume you're familiar with aliens?"

"Well, yeah. Particularly the Slitheen."

"It seems you're well equipped for a UNIT job, Miss Tyler. All you need to know is how our military operations work. We tend to use guns-"

"No." said Rose quickly. "I don't do guns. I can't. If the Doctor's taught me anything, it's that you should never use violence. You should stand up to threats with words. Solve things through thinking fast. You don't just take the easy option and kill. You go straight in unarmed and deal with whatever it is through the power of speech or distractions or something that doesn't involve violence."

"The Doctor's perfect assistant." Murmured the Brigadier. "Well, I can see why the Doctor took you on board. Welcome to UNIT. Doctor, lead our new friend here to your lab. I expect you to do research into that abandoned eggwhisk as soon as possible in case it is a Dalek one."

The Doctor led Rose out of the Brigadier's office, ignoring the sound of TARDISes landing from within.

* * *

Aaron stood up. He could feel it. The cells inside his body dying slowly. The pain of death. He stumbled towards Professor Layton, who was still laughing manically. But before he came close enough to do anything, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. No more energy. Little life. Little time. He breathed his last breath and looked tearfully around the blackness surrounding him and the others trapped inside the game console.

"You…will…regret…this." He wheezed. "You….killed…me. You…took…my-"

Silence fell. Aaron lay motionless on the floor.

One of the other gamers ran towards Aaron and knelt down by his body. Felt his pulse. Nothing.

"Oh my god. He's dead."

* * *

The Brigadier watched as various chairs materialized into view. With that familiar wheezing sound. But it couldn't be…future Doctors? Could it? Does the Doctor fix his chameleon circuit in the future? The Brigadier didn't have a clue. He watched as the owners of the TARDISes walked out in a urgent hurry.

"Where is the Doctor?" One of them boomed deeply.

"Friends of the Doctor, are you?" the Brigadier said curiously. "I will tell you where the Doctor and his accomplice Miss Tyler are once you tell me who you are and why you're here."

"We're timelords. Specifically, from the high council. Now, we need to see the Doctor. Where is he?"

"I demand you tell me why you're here first."

"Time has been changed. Your race's survival in the future is at stake. We don't usually interfere, but this is an event that could threaten time itself. Now, tell me where the Doctor is."

"You understand that as part of military procedure, if you try to hurt or harm the Doctor in any way, we are armed with the latest military equipment?"

"I assure you, the Doctor will not be harmed."

"Very well. They're in a lab. First corridor. Door to the left."

* * *

'So that eggwhisk is just…normal?"

"I assure you it is, Miss Tyler. Unless it is found it's made from horsemeat from the planet Sxarr. They're highly skilled in turning meat into metal. However,you're not used to the conversion's feel. It could irritate your skin. Which is why I strongly urge you not to touch it."

They were stood together in the Doctor's lab, in which various chemicals and Bunsen burners were spread out on a desk. It was a relatively small lab. The TARDIS stood in the corner. The Doctor was just about to pick the eggwhisk up and take it to the Brigadier when the door flew open and the timelords stormed in.

"Doctor, we need your help." Boomed the same timelord who spoke to the Brigadier.

"Well, in case you've forgotten, you exiled me on this planet. What good can I do?"

"We will lift the exile briefly, but only for the time it takes you to sort out this problem. If you refuse to help, you will be killed and forced to regenerate immediately. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes. It seems I have no choice in the matter. What would you like me to do?"

"The year 2012 has been taken over by a new Nintendo console. Specifically the Nintendo 3DS. We need you to find out what caused the 3DS to turn into a console of evil and stop it from dominating the world. Your future, as well as ours, is at stake. Do you understand, Doctor?"

"I believe I do."

"Good. Now you and your new accomplice shall leave immediately. If you return to this time before you save time itself, you will be severely punished."

The timelords led the Doctor and Rose into the TARDIS. The TARDIS materialized as the timelords watched, smug smiles etching its way across their faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside the game

The TARDIS arrived in a large living room. The walls were decorated with a long, blue wallpaper and the floor was covered in a large blue piece of carpet. A TV stood on top of a stand in the corner and white chairs surrounded it. The Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS and surveyed the room around them.

"Well, that's disappointing." Said the Doctor. "Quite why the TARDIS brought us here is anybody's guess."

It was then that Rose noticed something on an armchair. Rose ran towards the armchair at the opposite end of the room. Laid abandoned on top of it was a 3DS, its screen showing Professor Layton holding a large group of people captive at the other end of a black background. It was then that Professor Layton turned round. He reached his hands out. Grabbed Rose. Pulled her in. Rose screamed. She was gone.

"ROSE!" called the Doctor, but Rose was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Rose stood up and looked around. She seemed to be inside the game somehow. She saw Professor Layton glare at her menacingly as the faces around her all looked on in fear.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside my world of archaeology and puzzle solving. Welcome. You will be one of my many new apprentices."

But I was in a living room with the Doctor."

"I think a correction is in order. You were in the living room with your friend. Now you are inside my puzzle game."

"But all I can see is black. It's like, where's the game background?"

Professor Layton clicked his fingers and the town centre of Monte D'or appeared around them. Rose felt the air brush around her face as the sounds of an approaching parade of clowns and castle jesters surrounded them. Luke appeared next to Professor Layton, staring in wonder at the parade as Professor Layton talked to him.

"Mario's worse." Whispered a woman stood next to Rose. "My husband ended up trapped in Super Mario 3D Land and Mario killed him with a fireball."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He was useless anyway."

"My boyfriend's like that. He can't even open a bin without falling inside it."

Professor Layton turned round sharply and shouted "SILENCE", pointing his finger threateningly at Rose and the woman next to her.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in front of an alley covered with barrels and carrots. Dozens of horses stood in front of them, one each for Professor Layton, Emmy, Luke and the people trapped inside.

* * *

The Doctor approached an armchair on which he found a 3DS lying abandoned on top. He stared. The screen was showing a cartoon Rose on top of a cartoon horse. The horse galloped into a barrel and the cartoon Rose cried in pain. It seemed to be a mini game of some sort, the Doctor realized. The Doctor picked up the 3DS, murmuring 'Don't worry, Rose. I'm in control.' and pressed the start button, using the stylus to select 'restart' from the start menu.

* * *

It was the first time in what felt like ages that Rose felt safe. Just a few minutes ago, Rose had found herself hitting numerous barrels but she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't in control. The player was. And nobody was playing. But now, it seemed someone must have picked up the 3DS and started playing, because the horse was no longer hitting any barrels. Instead it was going into carrots and gathering speed. Her only problem now was falling off. Rose held on for dear life as the horse ate more and more carrots, getting faster and faster and faster. She couldn't wait to get to the end of the mini-game. At last, just as she was about to fall off, the horse stopped. The mini-game was over. She had done it.

* * *

From the other end, the Doctor stared at the screen, wondering how Rose had ended up in the game in the first place. The screen faded into black and the Doctor suspected a cutscene was about to appear. How wrong he was. Professor Layton appeared.

"It seems you have been helping one of my apprentices out."

"Yes, I have. Now, my dear fellow, may I suggest you quit this form of torture and give those poor people their freedom back?"

"No. A true archaeologist would work it out for himself."

"And what does that mean?"

"You helped one of my apprentices. She did not work it out for herself."

"You're right. I helped Miss Tyler avoid the barrel obstacles. And I shall help her again. "

"If you help her, then I'm afraid I'll have to drag you into this game. You will be stuck for eternity."

"You don't understand, my fellow. I'm going to lead an escape. And then I'm going to put a stop this nonsense once and for all."

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver from a trouser pocket and whirred at the 3DS. The screen broke and glass exploded everywhere like a violent volcano of clear lava. Then, carefully he stepped inside the screen and a white light absorbed him inside. Glass surrounded the now broken 3DS. The 3DS laid on top of the armchair once again. Abandoned. But deadly.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

Rose was just about to untangle a clown called Bungle from a bunch of balloons when the Doctor arrived in a flash of bright blue light. Professor Layton span around, a look of intense anger spreading across his face.

"I believe I decide who enters my game and who does not." He said simply.

Professor Layton pointed his finger towards the Doctor and the blue beam shot out, throwing the Doctor to the other end of Monte d'Or's town square.

"DOCTOR!" shouted Rose, running towards the Doctor and kneeling by his side.

"I'm afraid that it is too late for him. He will die very soon."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear Layton." Said the Doctor, standing up and prowling towards Professor Layton like a cat exploring outside. "You see, unlike these other fine people, I am not human. I am a timelord. I can survive things humans can't."

"Then I shall kill your friend instead."

Just as Professor Layton was about to shoot the blue beam at Rose, the Doctor leapt in front defensively.

"You harm Miss Tyler here and you harm me. Do you understand?"

"But that is precisely the point."

"In that case, I believe, Rose, it is time to do a common activity of mine known as running. Run!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran. And ran. And ran. Until an invisible barrier prevented them from running any further. Invisible, apart from a large crack in the middle. Rose and the Doctor jumped through the crack and landed back in the living room.

* * *

"Doctor, what about the other people trapped inside the game? We can't just abandon them."

"All in good time, Rose. First, we must travel back to UNIT headquarters, acquire my car Bessie and take it to 2012 in the TARDIS."

As the Doctor and Rose made their way to the TARDIS, the shadow of a man loomed around the room like an unpleasant sight and followed the Doctor and Rose quietly towards the blue box.

* * *

"So back to the 1970s then, yeah?"

"That's right. We need transport and I doubt the timelords would take too kindly to me borrowing a method of Earth transport in the middle of the 21st century. Good job they didn't find out about that car I borrowed back in the 70's. They don't believe in interfering."

"You see, back where I come from, my Doctor mentioned this…war. Something to do with the timelords."

"Goodness me, that sounds like something from my future. You must not mention future events in my life, Rose. I would rather take each moment by surprise than be spoiled by knowledge of my entire life story back to front."

"That is the proper way a true archaeologist would think. You are unique to the people I have had trapped inside my game, Doctor." Said a voice from behind.

The Doctor and Rose turned around to find Professor Layton in the form of a real person staring at them, almost without emotion. All around them, echoes of 'A true archaeologist would work it out for himself' surrounded them like a plague, booming off every wall, every control on the console, every roundel. Everywhere.

* * *

All around the Earth, in every single year of Earth's past, present and future, 'A true archaeologist would work it out for himself' sounded off every tree, every piece of land, even the sky. Everything that has ever existed, from phones to laptops, stone slabs to horse and carriages, contained the very same phrase. Until eventually, even the people started saying it. Soon, it became a whole language. And the name of the language?

"A true archaeologist would work it out for himself."


End file.
